


De Jacht

by Alissah



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Dhampirs, Erotic, F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alissah/pseuds/Alissah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyou's band met Rukia is veranderd, zijn vader/dochter relatie met haar is niet meer zoals het was en is er meer tussen hun gebeurd dan dat Kyou wilde.</p><p>Kyou is verward en probeert tegen zijn lusten in te gaan, gelukkig voor hun beiden krijgen ze een nieuwe opdracht, dit keer door een vampier zelf, wat erg zeldzaam is, wat de opdracht is? daar zullen ze beiden snel achter komen. Dit zal een goede afleiding voor Kyou zijn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Jacht

De Jacht

Hoofdstuk 1

Kyou tuurde naar de volle maan, het geluid van water kalmeerde hem, hij zat bij de rivier bank, hij was diep in gedachten over Rukia, het meisje wie hij als baby geadopteerd heeft toen hij 18 jaar was, het meisje met wie hij al 23 jaar samen woonde.   
Door zijn jonge uiterlijk dachten mensen dat hun een koppel waren, hoe vaak hij wel niet gehoord heeft dat ze perfect waren voor elkaar, dat hun er perfect uitzagen samen. Het bleef maar in zijn hoofd herhalen. Hoe vaak heeft hij zich zelf verteld dat ze als een dochter voor hem is, talloze keren heeft hij zich zelf er aan moeten herinneren dat het niks kan worden tussen hen.  
En toch bleef zijn lichaam maar naar dat van haar verlangen, sinds een paar weken gedraagt zijn lichaam anders naar haar, elke keer als zij in zijn buurt is keek hij naar haar perfecte rondingen, haar volle borsten, haar mooie kont, alles aan haar wond hem op. Net zoals nu, Rukia had zin om te zwemmen, en zijn ze samen naar een rivier gegaan, het water was kalm en Rukia vond het heerlijk om er in te zwemmen. 

Ze droeg een witte bikini, dit was de eerste keer dat ze een bikini aan had, zwart vond ze niet mooi en besloot een witte te kopen. 'Ondoordacht' dacht Kyou, hij kon alles door het dunne stofje heen zien, zelfs s' nachts! Hun Dhampir ogen konden goed in het donker zien. Rukia had het nog niet in de gaten dat ze praktisch naakt aan het zwemmen was. Ze liep uit het water, naar Kyou. Kyou gaf haar een handdoek om haar lichaam te bedekken.   
''Het water is echt heerlijk!'' zei Rukia enthousiast. Ze kwam bij hem zitten en droogde haar rode korte haren. ''Waarom ga jij niet zwemmen, ik zie je de laatste tijd nooit meer in het water, dat is echt niets voor jou.'' Ze keek naar de lange man, ze wilde hem graag zien zwemmen, ze wilde zijn gespierde lichaam zien, ze vond het heerlijk Kyou half naakt te zien, het wond haar op. ''Ik heb er nu geen zin in.'' loog Kyou, hij had er wel degelijk zin in zwemmen, maar zodra hij zijn broek uit zou doen en naar haar zou kijken, zou Rukia zijn opgewonden goedje zien.   
''Flauw hoor!'' Rukia glimlachte naar de man, ze zag dat hij nerveus van haar weg keek. ''Wat is er?'' vroeg ze hem. Kyou gedroeg zich niet als zijn kalme stoere zelf, hij was anders de laatste tijd. ''Je tepels, ik kan ze zien.'' sprak hij zachtjes. Het was echt niet de eerste keer dat hij ze zag, hij heeft haar opgevoed, haar gewassen als kind, totdat zij het zelf kon. Maar zelfs als volwassenen heeft hij haar talloze keren naakt gezien en het deed hem eerst niks, maar nu, reageert zijn lichaam opgewonden naar het hare.   
''Dit is niet de eerste keer dat je ze ziet.'' grapte Rukia en trok het topje uit. ''Hier heb ik dus ook niks aan, ik ga wel voor die zwarte bikini die we laatst zagen. Ik koop die morgen wel.'' volgde ze. Ze zag Kyou zo nu en dan naar haar blote borsten kijken. ''Zit je mij te bekijken nu?'' vroeg ze hem. Ze had niet gedacht dat Kyou ooit zoiets zou doen, hij maakte wel eens seksistische grapjes maar hij stond haar nooit te bekijken, tenminste niet dat zij weet. 

''Ik ben een man! Natuurlijk kijk ik er naar!'' beschamend en boos stond hij op en liep hij naar de bosjes. ''Kleed je aan, we gaan naar huis.'' zei hij geïrriteerd. Kyou liet zijn broek zakken om te plassen. Hij had moeite met plassen doordat hij nog steeds opgewonden is. Rukia keek hem aan, ze zag aan zijn houding dat hij stond te plassen, of in ieder geval het probeerde. ''Lukt het?'' vroeg ze hem terwijl ze haar droge kleding stukken aantrok. ''Kleed je nou maar aan!'' snauwde hij geïrriteerd.   
Eenmaal aangekleed stond Rukia achter hem, hij stond nog steeds in de zelfde houding. ''Wat is er? normaal heb je nooit moeite met plassen.'' sprak ze, Rukia deed haar best niet verder te spieken naar zijn penis. Hij heeft haar zo vaak naakt gezien, en toch gebeurde het zelden dat zij hem naakt zag, ja vroeger toen ze samen gingen douchen, maar toen was ze nog een kind.  
Nu als volwassenen gebeurde het niet meer, hij was erg preuts en hield er niet van om naakt door de woonkamer te lopen, wat Rukia regelmatig deed. Ze hield er van om naakt te zonnen op het dakterras in de zomer. De laatste keer dat ze Kyou naakt had gezien liep ze de badkamer binnen en stond hij op het punt te gaan douchen, hij was vergeten de deur op slot te doen en ze keek volop naar zijn penis, en kwaad dat Kyou was! 

Zuchtend haalde Kyou zijn broek weer op. ''Ik ga wel wanneer we thuis zijn, want met jouw gehijg in mijn nek lukt het niet.'' mompelde hij. Kyou bekeek Rukia grondig, ze droeg een zwart minirokje met zwarte lange laarzen met hoge hakken. Met daarop een paars shirt met lange mouwen.   
''Ik hijg niet in je nek, en normaal heb je er ook geen problemen mee, had je soms last van een stijve?'' grapte ze, ze grijnsde naar de man, haar lange hoek tanden waren zichtbaar. ''Natuurlijk niet! waarvan zou ik een stijve moeten krijgen?'' mompelde hij, nerveus keek hij weer weg van haar.   
''Van mij misschien? je zat naar mijn borsten te kijken, je gaf het zelf toe.'' Rukia linkte haar arm om de zijne en begon richting hun huis te lopen.   
Kyou gaf geen antwoord, hij vond het al erg genoeg dat hij opgewonden van haar werd, en volgens het weerbericht zou het vannacht onweren, wat betekend dat Rukia bij hem in bed ging slapen. Zij was doodsbang voor onweer. Kyou slaakte nog een zucht, hij probeerde niet aan haar lichaam te denken, niet aan het feit dat zij straks tegen hem aan lag, met haar armen om zijn lichaam geslagen. Die gedachten deed zijn hart sneller kloppen.  
Zwijgend liepen ze verder naar huis, de lucht begon al meer bewolkt te raken, en in de verte begon het al te rommelen. Rukia hield Kyou's arm stevig vast. Ze liepen sneller naar hun grote huis. Eenmaal aangekomen ging Rukia zich omkleden, ze trok haar paarse nachtjapon aan, het nachtjapon bedekte haar kont en toonde veel huid. In het midden was het open vanuit onder haar borsten. Het stofje was lichtelijk doorschijnend en Kyou zag haar tepels. Hij zag ook dat ze een paarse string droeg, sinds wanneer droeg zij stringen? Dat deed ze anders nooit, het wond hem in ieder geval wel op. 

Kyou liep zijn kamer in, en trok zijn kleding uit, hij ging snel naar het toilet om te plassen. (zover dat lukte) eenmaal terug gekomen in zijn kamer vond hij Rukia op zijn bed, ze lag op haar rug met haar benen half gespreid. Hij keek recht tussen haar benen. Hij voelde zijn erectie weer op komen, hij heeft nog nooit zoveel erecties gehad kort na elkaar. Rukia bekeek hem grondig, hij droeg alleen een zwarte boxer, zijn erectie was zichtbaar. Ze likte haar lippen en volgde Kyou's beweging, hij liep langzaam over naar het bed, hij keek haar aan, zoveel lust dat van zijn lichaam afsprong. ''Schuif op.'' was het enige dat hij zei. Hij wilde haar, zijn lichaam moest haar hebben maar hij hield zich in, het was verkeerd.  
Rukia verplaatste zich langzaam, ze kroop onder de dekens en keek toe hoe Kyou naast haar ging leggen. Ze zag zijn borst hard te keer gaan, haar hand gleed over zijn gespierde borst, Kyou keek haar vragend aan. Rukia ging op hem zitten en begon over zijn erectie te rijen. ''Stop!'' Kyou wilde haar van zich af gooien maar zijn lichaam verzwakte en gaf hij zich aan haar over. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht en genoot van de bewegingen die ze maakt. Hij voelde zijn boxer van zijn heupen af gleden, en haar lippen kuste zijn harde lengte en ging likkend verder en daarna zat hij in haar mond. Kyou's hand rustte op Rukia's hoofd terwijl ze hem zoveel plezier gaf. Rukia proefde de vreemde smaak van zijn voorvocht, zijn erectie begon te kloppen in haar mond. Hij voelde zijn orgasme op komen. ''Stop!'' zei hij en tilde haar hoofd op. Rukia verwijderde haar string, en ging weer op hem zitten. Ze voelde hem naar binnen glijden en ging ze op hem rijen. Kyou's handen gleden over haar borsten, hij verwijderde haar nachtjapon en begon haar tepels te likken en er op te zuigen. Zijn lippen vonden al snel haar nek en toen haar mond. 

Zoenend rolde hij over, hij wilde in controle zijn van hun vrij partij, hij bewoog snel en hard. Rukia kreunde van genot, haar scherpe nagels kraste op zijn rug. Ook Kyou kreunde zachtjes van genot en van de pijn van de krassen op zijn rug. Rukia nam toen weer de leiding en voelde ze haar orgasme op komen, haar eerste orgasme. Dit was haar eerste keer, ze had al zoveel erotische films gezien om weten wat ze moest doen, en na al het experimenteren met speeltjes wist ze zelf ook wat ze lekker vond.   
Kyou's lichaam was bezweet, hij lag op zijn rug, en ademde hard. ''Idioot.'' mompelde hij. Hij keek vermoeid naar het roodharige meisje, die nog langzaam op hem aan het rijen was, zijn penis klopte en was overgevoelig na zijn orgasme.  
Rukia leunde voorover en kuste zijn lippen. ''Wie is een idioot?'' vroeg ze hem. Ze streelde zijn donkerbruine haren zachtjes. ''Jij en ik beiden.'' antwoordde hij. Rukia klom van zijn lichaam af en ging naast hem zitten. 

''Waarom? je vond het lekker, ik weet dat je geil van mij wordt, en je weet dat ik opgewonden van jou raak.'' ze kuste zijn lippen weer zachtjes.  
''Nee, het is verkeerd. Ik had je vader kunnen wezen, ik heb je opgevoed!'' sprak hij haar tegen.  
''Je bent niet mijn vader, ik heb jou nooit zo gezien.'' Rukia pakte zijn hand en trok hem van het bed af. Ze trok hem de badkamer in, en deed warme douche aan. ''Rukia...'' Kyou pakte haar hand. ''Het was stom wat we deden, het gebeurd niet meer, plus het feit dat we het onveilig deden.'' sprak Kyou. Zijn ogen gleden weer naar haar volle borsten, zijn vingers raakte haar harde tepels zachtjes aan. Zijn mond kuste haar nek en duwde haar het douchecabine in. Het warme water stroomde over hun lichamen, Kyou kuste haar lippen wild.  
''En toch kan je niet genoeg van mij krijgen.'' mompelde Rukia tussen het zoenen door, ze voelde zijn vingers over haar lichaam glijden, naar beneden en bevredigde haar. ''Dit is de laatste keer.'' Kyou zoende haar lippen wild, Rukia voelde zijn tong in haar mond. Hij drukte haar tegen de muur en tilde haar op, haar benen zaten klem om zijn lichaam gewikkeld, Hij moest hij haar nemen, hard en snel! Rukia hield Kyou stevig vast, hun tongen dansten wild met elkaar.  
Het vrijen ging door tot beiden weer hun orgasme hadden gehad, daarna hielden ze elkaars lichaam vast en kusten ze elkaars lippen zachtjes, zo nu en dan een paar zoenen in de nek, en op de borst, en dan weer op elkaars lippen. 

Ze zeiden niks, ze stonden van elkaars aanraking te genieten, Rukia merkte niet veel van de onweersbui, het stormde hard buiten, dit maakte hun moment speciaal.   
Na het douchen droogde ze hun eigen af en gingen ze meteen naar bed, Rukia sliep in Kyou's armen.   
De volgende ochtend werden ze vroeg wakker, het weer was flink tekeer gegaan buiten, her der lagen takken verspreid over de grond die los van de bomen gerukt waren. Rukia stond in de keuken en tuurde naar buiten. Kyou had zich al volledig aangekleed en zette de Senseo apparaat aan. Rukia draaide zich om en keek naar de man, herinneringen van de af gelopen nacht herhaalde zich in haar hoofd. Zelfs van morgen vroeg hadden ze gevreeën. Kyou kon geen genoeg van haar krijgen, en zij niet van hem.  
''Ben je boos?'' vroeg Rukia, Kyou gaf haar geen aandacht, hij keek haar niet eens aan. Meestal was dit het teken dat hij boos was of teleurgesteld.   
''Ja.'' antwoordde hij simpeltjes. Hij pakte de krant uit de gang en ging aantafel zitten met een kop koffie. Rukia zuchtte en kwam naast hem zitten. ''Op mij?'' vroeg ze hem. ''Nee, op mezelf.'' antwoordde hij, zonder haar een blik te wagen. ''Waarom?'' ze keek hem in zijn zwarte ogen aan, hij weigerde haar aan te kijken. ''Je weet best waarom, we hebben drie keer gevreeën, dat was drie keer te veel!'' snauwde hij geïrriteerd.   
''Ik heb er geen spijt van, jij was mijn eerste en ik ben blij dat jij het was, iemand die ik vertrouw.'' sprak Rukia. Kyou keek haar aan. ''Ik heb jou geholpen op de wereld te krijgen, ik heb je moeder zien sterven op het kraambed, ik heb jou opgevoed, verschoond, de fles gegeven. Alles wat een ouder zou doen heb ik gedaan voor jou, en seks hebben met mijn dochter stond niet op het lijstje!'' sprak hij. Hij had zijn stem verheft, iets wat hij normaal nooit deed.  
''En toch heb je mij genomen, drie keer zelfs! Je WILDE mij, je MOEST mij hebben, en nu heb je mij gehad en heb je spijt? Ik weet dat je van me houd, het is niet verkeerd! We zijn geen bloedverwanten!'' sprak Rukia hem tegen.

''Natuurlijk hou ik van je, ik zorg al drieëntwintig jaar voor je!'' Kyou sloeg boos de krant op de houten tafel en stond op, kwaad liep hij naar de veranda en ging hij in een natte stoel zitten. Het waaide hard en de regen stroomde met bakken naar beneden. Rukia ging voor hem op haar knieën zitten op de grond. ''Als we elkaar nu hadden ontmoet, was het dan ook erg geweest?'' vroeg ze hem. Rukia hield van Kyou, niet als een vader, en ook niet als een broer, ze zag hem als haar geliefde, als haar levensgezel. Haar vampier gedeelte maakte dat gevoel sterker. Hij was haar beschermer, hij doet alles voor haar. Hij zou zijn leven voor haar opgeven en Rukia zou het zelfde voor hem doen.  
''Nee, dat had anders geweest.'' antwoordde kalmpjes. ''Waarom? ons leeftijd verschil blijft drieëntwintig jaar, of we nu samen zijn geweest al die tijd of niet, het verschil blijft er.'' sprak Rukia. Ze keek om hoog naar de donkere regen wolken, beide waren ondertussen al helemaal doorweekt.

''Ons vampier kant zorgt er voor dat we zo naar elkaar zijn toegegroeid, als we volbloed Vampieren waren geweest had je mij al geclaimd als je levensgezel, dan had je mijn bloed al gedronken en had je mij de jouwe gemaakt.'' vervolgde Rukia, haar handen ruste op zijn benen. Kyou keek haar aan, zijn vingers gleden onder haar kin en tilde die op.  
''Maar we zijn geen volbloed Vampieren, en dat zullen we ook niet worden.'' sprak hij, zijn stem was kalm. Hij wist dat er een kern van waarheid in haar woorden schuilde. Zijn hart ging tekeer in zijn borst, hij keek naar haar doorweekte lichaam, haar nachtjapon was door de regen nu volledig doorzichtig. Haar roze tepels waren hard geworden door de koude regen water. Zijn andere hand raakte haar borst voorzichtig aan terwijl hij voorover leunde en haar voorzichtig kuste. Rukia's handen gleden over zijn zwarte shirt en antwoordde zijn kus.   
''Ik zie dat jullie het druk hebben, ik kom wel een andere keer terug.'' sprak een vrouw, haar stem klonk als muziek, zo mooi. Kyou en Rukia schrokken hun eigen wild en namen snel afstand van elkaar, Kyou stond snel op en ging beschermend voor Rukia staan.   
Hij keek naar de vrouw, ze was lang en slank, ze had zwart lang haar, ze was ook van Japanse origine, net als Kyou en Rukia. Haar grauwe witte huid en donkere kringen om haar ogen verraadde haar, ze was een Vampier!   
''Wat moet je van ons?'' vroeg Kyou. De vrouw lachte zachtjes, ze was geamuseerd over wat ze heeft gezien en gehoord. ''Ik heb jullie nodig, voor een jacht, ik zal jullie goed betalen.'' sprak ze.


End file.
